This invention relates to a rest structure, which is supported by support elements and on which a person can lie or sit either with or without interposing mattresses and/or cushions, or on which objects of any kind can be rested, the combination and conformation of its parts giving the rest structure particularly useful characteristics.
Plane rest structures, and in particular beds, are known to comprise a perimetricral main frame carrying the secondary framework (mesh, elastic material, or staves of any kind). This involves not only the presence of the main frame but also a constructional interdependence between the frame measurements and the secondary framework measurements, these latter being determined by the application. In other words, the presence of the main frame in a bed, as in any other plane rest structure, is a disadvantage.
The support elements by which such plane rest strucures are supported on the floor can be of various types. A support element has been devised which by virtue of its particular component shapes and arrangements makes it easily and removably connectable to plane rest structures at their cross-members, allows it to suitably and reliably oppose the complex forces which arise during the use of such plane rest structures, and is able to support the headboards and possible footboards with which the plane rest structure may be provided if in the form of a bed.